


Reunion(s) Epilogue

by Heidigard



Series: Reunion(s) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after John and Sherlock reunite Post-Reichenbach? How has Sherlock changed? Will their life go back to normal? And where does Mary come into it? This is part of a series. Please also read one or more version(s) of their Reunion(s) first (1.1, 1.2, 2.1, 2.2 and 3.1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion(s) Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last one in the series so far. Rather more an essay than a story, I'm afraid.
> 
> I wrote this series about 1,5 years ago and I've already posted it elsewhere, but I wanted to put it online here too before the big reveal!

**Reunion(s)** **Epilogue**

 

The first days of their reunion are the mirror image of the time immediately following their separation. Back then, John had felt a painful jolt every time he had looked at Sherlock’s chair and found it empty. Now he does a mental doubletalk every time his eyes settle on his flatmate back in his place. He knows that it will take a while to reorientation his reality around Sherlock yet again but he finds that he doesn’t mind nearly as much as he did the first time.

Sherlock, for his part, has grown pensive in a quiet, settle sort of way. The last three years seem to have burned up his manic energies, replacing them with a cooler, more determined approach to problems, and an appreciation for the quiet times in between. John is not yet sure if he likes this new Sherlock or if he would rather want things the way they used to be.

He can see that his friend tries not to make the changes too obvious and is putting an effort into bantering with him and annoying him. However, it seems to be more for old times’ sake than anything else. He wants to make John feel comfortable, to make it easier for him to go back to their old life.

But it only works partially.

For example, Sherlock can’t seem to get rid of his constant urge to touch John. Nothing too obtrusive, of course, but for them it is almost bordering on affectionate, the way he lets their elbows brush when they walk past each other or how he briefly rests a hand on John’s shoulder when he reads his blog from behind him ere it falls to the back of the chair.

John doesn’t mind. In fact, he finds the reassurance that Sherlock is solid and real and _there_ quite comforting. Right now, it seems to be what they both need but he is equally aware that this will probably fade over time. And that’s okay.

Of course, there’s Mary. She’s eying them with guilty suspicion, though John keeps assuring her that there is nothing to worry about.

Well, he thinks, at least _that_ hasn’t changed.

In the end, though, her insecurity becomes the catalyst for John moving out of 221B at last and sharing a flat with her. This seems to calm her sufficiently. Now it is Sherlock, worried John might forget him and drift out of his life before long. Of course there is no chance of that (Though John sometimes likes to pretend there is, particularly after an especially gruesome case or if Sherlock has been even more irritating than usual.)

Deep down he knows their friendship is forever, though. He is not so sure about himself and Mary, which is the reason why he feels the need to bind them together more tightly in holy matrimony.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the last one. Any thoughts?  
> If you've made it this far, I'd LOVE to know which one of the Reunions YOU find the most realistic! :)


End file.
